Operation: BIG-FREEZE
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: Numbuh 10 never really knew what to expect from her day to day broadcasts. Whether it be candy pirates, another Delightful birthday, or orange soda hurricanes, every day seemed to hold a new suprise for her. However, being stuck underground in Canada with the Arctic Base Commander while trying to find a stolen piece of 2x4 technology might have just stolen the whole show for her.


**should be working on chapter 7 of Reputation, but then this story idea just came slamming into my mind and i had to get it down while i can.**

 **First chapter as a college girl! : )**

 **Special thanks to ZEROGravityBadger/Delightfuloid for help with the title (although i did change the acronym)**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

It was an early evening in the Sector G treehouse. For the most part, the treehouse was empty, as most of the sector had left to have dinner with their families. The exception to this happened to be the sector's 2x4 Technology Officer, a girl with blonde pigtails, blue goggles, and a splat of grease on her face. Right now she was talking to Numbuh 362 through a large monitor.

"Is it ready, Numbuh 202" _,_ Rachel asked to the girl on the other screen.

"Yes sir, it's officially completed" _,_ Numbuh 202 said to her Supreme Leader, smiling.

"Excellent" _,_ Rachel replied. "Now where is it?"

"Right now it's in the Arctic Base."

"The Arctic base?!"

Rachel immediately began to panic. "Numbuh 202, this is a secret project! I specifically stated NO ONE was supposed to know about this aside from you and the higher ups."

"I know sir", Numbuh 202 began to reassure her. "It's being guarded by a higher up. I sent it over to Numbuh 60 in a special package for safe keeping. He said he'd keep it locked up tight in his office for no one else to know about it."

Rachel sighed in relief at the explanation. "Ok." She then asked in uncertainty, "And you're sure it will be safe for the unveiling tomorrow night?

I'm positive, Numbuh 362 sir", Numbuh 202 answered. "He promised to keep it under maximum security. It's safe. I have to go to dinner now sir.

I understand, thank you Numbuh 202. Moonbase out."

Suddenly the screen turned black except for white words the spelled out across the screen "end transmission".

Rachel turned her chair around in her office as she started to finish up more paperwork at her desk. _Don't worry Rachel,_ Rachel thought as she looked at request from for more cookies. _It's_ _gonna be fine, it's perfectly fine, Patton's got it under control._ She started to sign a paper as she began to relax and slightly laugh at her worried. _Yeah, he said he'd keep a close eye on it. He's not just gonna fall asleep on the job._

* * *

It was a late night at the Arctic Base, there was an unusual quiet amongst the cold. The base was completely empty, as the operatives and training cadets were all asleep for the night.

Numbuh 60 was in his office, sleeping in an open drawer in one of his cabinets, his head rest against a pillow starting to lean against the cabinet edge, covered by a large brown blanket. He lied on his back, on top of a number of multicolored blankets and socks. His feet dangled over the edge of the cabinet, partially covered by a red and white blanket, and he lightly clung onto a blue blanket donned with snowflakes as he slightly snored and drooled.

Suddenly, a large blast was heard, jolting him up from his rest. He suddenly jumped up from his cabinet-bed, and ran across the icy floor outside his office, only stopping to put on yellow Yipper slippers.

He ran across the base in his green pajamas and a matching nightcap, soon followed by other operatives wearing similar nightwear, carrying GUMZOOKA's, SPLANKER's, and SPICER's. The operatives all started to search the base.

After a few minutes, the only thing that was found was a large hole in the ceiling in the main part of the base. Everything else seemed to remain the same. However, the operatives all still kept their suspicions up for anything.

"What do we now, Numbuh 60 sir", one of the Numbuhs 44 asked.

"Search the entire base", Patton ordered. "We have to see if there's anybody here, or anything taken!"

The operatives saluted and immediately started to spread out to search.

The Arctic Base Kids Next Door looked high and low, leaving no monitor, tree root, or icicle unturned. However, no operative could see anything that could be missing, all the villains were still locked up in the prison, everything looked exactly like it had before the blast. Even the caveman was still frozen in the ice. Numbuh 60 looked around with glaring eyes as he walked over to Numbuh 58.

"Numbuh 58, search status?"

"We searched everywhere around the base sir", Numbuh 58 answered. "But we've found nothing. Everything's is exactly how it was before, except for the blast above us. No villains escaped, no missing artillery, no missing papers, or anything really."

"I don't get it", Numbuh 60 said as he saw other operatives looking around as well, "Who would cause such a giant blast like that in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone cadet accidentally launched a weapon or something."

"Wouldn't surprise me" _,_ Patton grumbled to himself as he remembered an unfortunate incident when a cadet had accidentally set off a set of rockets in a technology simulation. "We should keep an eye out for the next few days, just in case someone decides to show up again."

"We'll set up more guards around the base first thing in the morning", Numbuh 58 said with a salute.

"Good." Numbuh 60 then turned around to all the other operatives and shouted throughout the base, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Everyone immediately stopped searching and looked over to their base leader. "You can go back to bed, but keep your eyes out for anything suspicious that might come up. UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone loudly responded with, "YES SIR!" Patton nodded and smiled in approval.

"Goodnight everyone" _,_ Patton wove to everyone before he left back to his office.

All the other operatives and cadets began to return back to their quarters as Numbuh 58 looked up at the hole. She was soon joined by Numbuh 59 who walked over to her side.

"Numbuh 59" _,_ she said. "We better call Numbuh 202 tomorrow to try and fix that hole. We don't need another polar bear invasion like last time."

"Good idea", he agreed.

The 2 started to head off to their parts of the treehouse until-

 _"AAHHHH!"_

The Arctic Base shook with a loud blood curdling scream as operatives and cadets immediately ran over to the source of the scream. They came to a halt in a hallway to find Numbuh 60 standing in his office with a look of panic on his face.

"Numbuh 60" _,_ a cadet spoke up cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"It...It's….IT'S GONE!

* * *

 **Now Loading:**

 **Kids Next Door Mission**

 **Operation:**

 **B.I.G.-F.R.E.E.Z.E.**

 **Breakdown  
Initiates  
Gambit  
For  
Really  
Extreme  
Evilry's  
Zippy  
End**

* * *

It was early morning at the Arctic Base. Despite the lack of sun, there was still a sort of light shining down on the ice below through the ceiling. It would look beautiful, if it wasn't for the amounts of ice that would seep in blocking out entrances.

Inside, many operatives were very busy at work, patching up the ceiling and trying to continue with business at usual. However, that would be harder than believed if it wasn't for a certain news operative and her cameraman filming around.

"Today we're at the Arctic Base where last night there was a mysterious attack taken place" _,_ came the voice of Numbuh 10 in a teal jacket and matching earmuffs.

Numbuh 9-Film was shivering as she held up the camera to the face of boss. _Of all the places to report at, it had to be here,_ she thought to herself as Numbuh 10 talked. The 2 girls walked around the base, avoiding running operatives who were busy at work trying to find any clues by the large hole in the middle of the base.

"Right now at the scene of the crime, where operatives have been up late at night trying to find any leads to the cause of the break-in."

Numbuh 10 turned to a boy with a large overcoat and a hard hat. She tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention, and leaned her microphone towards him as he snapped over to her.

She asked, "Have there been any clues found leading to any potential causes of this unexpected break-in?"

"No", he answered annoyed. "And there probably would be more of a chance to find one if you didn't bug everybody with questions." He then left off to talk with another operative carrying blueprints.

"Rude", Georgette muttered with a scowl. However, she shrugged it off and continued talking towards the camera. "Anyways, it's very clear from the large mess, there clearly was a battle taken place across the entire base."

"Actually, there wasn't a battle" _,_ came a voice in her direction. She turned around to find Numbuhs 44 and 44, who were approaching her.

"What?"

"By the time we came over" _,_ Numbuh 44 started

"Whoever was there had already left" _,_ the other 44 finished.

"So...they didn't even touch anywhere near where we're standing", Georgette asked, confused. The twins both shook their heads.

"Nope. We're not even sure what they took."

"Everything was how it looked before" _,_ the twins answered.

"Then why is there such a mess now?"

The 44's were about to respond, when the entire base shook with a large scream of,

 _"WHERE IS IT?!"_

Georgette cringed at the sound of the scream, coming from a person she knew all too well.

"I should've known. What stupid thing is he doing this time?"

"We think he's looking for something."

"What could he be looking for?"

"We don't know. All Numbuh 60 told us was that we're supposed to be looking for something, but he never told us what it even is."

"What? Why the crud is he doing THAT? Has he completely lost it?"

"Actually" _,_ one of 44's started to say, "That isn't a far guess." He then walked over to the hallway where the sound came from, motioning for Numbuhs 10 and 9-Film to follow him and his twin.

Georgette sighed and she started to follow the twins. Her bored expression suddenly changed to one of shock when she saw what lied in the hallway.

What she was facing was the entire eastern part of the base in complete ruins. Files spread out everywhere, mustard stains all over the walls, trash cans flipped over and out, it looked like a tornado hit. But the biggest shock above it all seemed to be that Georgette was facing a black-haired boy frantically digging through trash all over the floor.

"Why isn't it here? Where the crud did they take it? Who did it?" Patton nervously asked as he was digging.

Normally, Georgette would not have hesitated to try to ask questions on the spot, especially since it was so unusual to see the Arctic Base Commander in this state. However something stopped her as she looked in worry as she noticed through his non stop digging his ragged appearance.

 _Geez,_ she stated. _He looks like a wreck._

She wasn't wrong. Patton had large bloodshot eyes, large prominent bags showing underneath them, his normally neat hair was now wild and spread out in several directions, and he was still in his pajamas, with one of his slippers missing entirely.

Georgette slowly started to inch across the mess towards Patton, who didn't even seem to notice her. She then lightly tapped him on the shoulder and, shocked, he snapped over to her gaze, and she flinched at the sudden movement.

"Uh, Patton" _,_ she cautiously asked. "Are you ok?"

Patton suddenly stopped his search and looked up to find Georgette looking down upon him. He then started to chuckle as he closed his eyes.

"Am I ok" _,_ he quietly asked. Numbuh 10 looked at him strangely as he asked even louder, "AM I OK?" He then forcefully grabbed Georgette by the arms, squishing her face against his as he shouted,

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!"

He released her and ran off to another part of the room, rummaging through numerous cabinets and files in desperation as he continued asking questions to himself.

As he continued searching, she asked Numbuhs 44 and 44, "Has he slept at all last night?"

"If by slept, you mean for the 3 hours he got before the ceiling blast" _,_ one of the started.

"Then yes he has" _,_ the other twin finished.

Georgette turned back to Patton who grasped papers as he screamed upward to the ceiling. To her surprise, he suddenly fell to the ground. Georgette never thought that she would see Patton Drilovsky, someone that she begrudgingly knew too well, lying on the floor in a fetal position, bawling his eyes out all over the ice below.

She started to slowly walk towards the crying boy and kneeled down to the floor.

"Patton" _,_ she said in a quiet voice.

"I-I lost it. I..I lost it, I can't believe it's gone", he quietly said as he started to hug himself.

"What's gone" _,_ Georgette asked.

"Snowy. I..I lost Snowy" _,_ he said in between breaths.

"Who's Snowy?"

Patton looked up at Georgette as if he about to answer. However instead of words, all that came out was a bunch of blubbering gibberish as more tears started to stream down his eyes. He then fell back down into the position he was before, as his tears started to create a small flood in the room.

Georgette stood there wide-eyed before turning over to Numbuh 9-Film, who was just as shocked and confused by the sight.

"You're getting all this, right" _,_ Georgette asked, a tiny smile on her face, and 9-Film nodded as the camera kept rolling on her arm.

 _Oh boy! This is gonna make a GREAT segment_ , Georgette thought to herself ecstatically.

The 3 kids were suddenly joined by another girl walking over into the room.

"Hey, Numbuh 60" _,_ Numbuh 202, holding a wrench, started to say, "From the looks of things in around an hour or so, the blast should be all-" _,_ before she paused. Numbuh 202 blinked as looked over at Patton, who was still crying madly on the floor. She stood there confused before turning over to Georgette, who was still smiling.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea" _,_ Georgette said. "All he said was that he lost something called "Snowy"."

Numbuh 202 dropped her wrench, causing Georgette to take her gaze off Patton. "Why", she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Did he say anything else" _,_ Numbuh 202 asked, ignoring her question.

"I asked him what is was but he just answered, _"BLAGDUENDVVORHDBFOGGPTGTHH"_ " _,_ Georgette said, imitating his inane blabber.

Numbuh 202's frown practically drooped her entire face as she muttered to herself in worry. Georgette noticed this and asked her again, What's "snowy"?

"Nothing. It's not important" _,_ 202 said as she looked around the trashed room.

"Yes it is" _,_ Georgette started to persist. "Come on, Kimberly" _,_ she said using Numbuh 202's real name. "You can't give me even the slightest hint of what it is?"

"Sorry, Numbuh 10. No can do."

Georgette looked at her angrily and opened her mouth as if to let out an outburst. However, instead she closed her mouth and gave a sly smile.

"Ok", she said as she started to walk away. "Fine, don't tell me. Just be careful though wouldn't want you to lose anything in your search", she looked back through the corner of her eyes. "Like say, a deck of forged rare Yipper cards."

Kimberly froze as stiff as the ice around then before turning back to Georgette with a scared expression. She asked in a quiet quivering voice, "How did you find out about those?"

"I have my sources" _,_ Georgette said, mysteriously as she looked at her nails. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the nervous girl in front of her. "Although it would make a great story for tonight. Unless of course, you tell me what this snowy thing is."

Numbuh 202 stuttered, trying to look for an argument, before stopping. She then sighed as she resigned to facts; she was gonna have to tell Numbuh 10 about her most important creation.

"Alright", she said, and then pointed to Numbuh 9-Film. "But no cameras."

"Agreed. Numbuh 9-Film, wait out here."

"Can do", and 9-Film leaned against a wall and pulled out a magazine. Kimberly walked across the room, completely stepping over Patton, who was still sobbing on the floor now rocking back and forth. He stopped at a doorway that led to the Arctic Base Lab.

"Come with me", she said motioning to Georgette to follow him. She did, but not before looking down to Patton who was in the middle of sobbing, rocking, and hyperventilating. She then quickly went inside the lab as Kimberly closed the door behind them.

* * *

The 2 girls sat down at a nearby table in the room around pieces of wood and test tubes.

"So what's going on", Georgette asked. "What's this "snowy" and why is it important?"

202 then pulled out a large blueprint to show Georgette. On it, was a large layout of plans for a raygun.

"Just recently" _,_ Kimberly said. "I've have successfully completed a new piece of 2x4 technology. My best work to date."

The raygun was shaped similar to a MUSKET, except it also included a line of small frozen snowballs and on the middle of the gun was painted a large snowflake. On the top of the blueprints there were written:

* * *

 **Kids Next Door: S.N.O.W.Y.**

 **Snowballs**

 **Nozzle**

 **Out**

 **Whitening**

 **Yards**

* * *

"One blast out of this baby will send a giant snowstorm everywhere in a 50-yard radius", she explained. "And it works in any location. At last, kids in places like Sectors E and J will finally experience a snow day."

"That's amazing" _,_ Georgette said and smiled as she thought, _So many school days i could miss out on. Goodbye tomorrow's math test!_

"It is" _,_ Kimberly agreed proudly. "It's to be unveiled tonight at the KND Convention Center at 2100 with a giant snowball fight. I kept it in the Arctic Base to be protected before then." Kimberly then growled angrily. "As you can see, that worked out wonderfully. If it's been lost, we've lost it forever, and just imagine what could happen if some adult finds it."

Georgette thought about the current situation at hand. _A snow firing ray that can create entire snow days all over the world has been stolen. No wonder 60's completely losing it._ She turned back to face Kimberly and asked, "Well isn't there another one?"

"No. I only made one" _,_ Kimberly said sadly. "The Supreme Leader ordered for just one so kids wouldn't go crazy with it and accidentally cause some sort of second Ice Age."

"Figures", Georgette muttered sadly. "But who could've take it? From what I've found, there haven't been any leads."

"Well, before I came over, Numbuh 58 actually found an important piece of evidence."

"What?"

"This", Kimberly then took out of his lab coat pocket a plastic bag with a large chunk of white fur in it.

Georgette stared at Kimberly. "Yeah, polar bear fur. We're in the Arctic. There are polar bears everywhere."

"To the naked eye, it looks like polar bear fur. But if one was to take a closer look and feel the texture of it, it's actually fake, like say, from a costume."

"Like a human costume" _,_ Georgette asked, suddenly gaining new interest in the fur. "So, you mean like Professor X-XXL?"

"No, he's still in the Arctic Prison. From the looks of it, i think we might actually be dealing with", she then leaned closer into Georgette's ear and whispered, "The Slum-brr."

"The who?"

"The Slum-brr. An evil adult bent on keeping eternal winter and night. He woke up from a decade long hibernation in Canada last summer and has been causing trouble ever since. He's got a pretty long record. Forcing kids into school on snow days, trying to end summer vacations, turning Sector J into an igloo, hoarding every single mattress he could find, stealing kids' blankies, robbing ice cream trucks and popsicles stands, making a massive artillery-filled pillow fort, trying to force night onto the world forever-"

Georgette sat there, not paying attention to Kimberly as she rambled on the list of wrongdoings. Annoyed, she suddenly shouted,

"I get it! Basically anything cold and night related! I get the picture!"

"So", Kimberly continued, "If he's the guy took it, just imagine what he could do with it. Snow and bitter cold everywhere! Constant blizzard and hailstorms! And worst of all, if Numbuh 362 found out it was lost from MY decision to send it here, she would have my head on her wall!"

"That IS terrible" _,_ Georgette said. "But where do we find him?"

"Where do you think?"

Georgette thought for a moment before Kimberly just sighed and said, "CANADA! Where he emerged!"

"Oh yes. Right! Georgette got up from her chair and started to head for the door. So we better tell everyone."

"No" _,_ Kimberly got up and stopped Georgette from reaching the knob. "We can't! The SNOWY is still a secret from the Kids Next Door! Only a few select high-rank operatives know about this!"

"But this is an emergency! Who's going to get it back?"

"Well I was thinking Numbuh 60, since he already knew about the SNOWY, but" _,_ Kimberly opened the door a small crack to a peek outside. She and Georgette saw the Drill Sergeant now breathing large breaths through a paper bag, as Numbuh 9-Film continued her magazine, completely ignoring what was happening in front of her. "I don't know if that's going to go so well."

"I'll handle Patton", Georgette told Kimberly. "Don't worry Numbuh 202, we'll find it."

"You will?"

"Of course, I won't let an opportunity like this go to waste."

Kimberly then hugged Georgette in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Just remember it has to be back before tonight. And whatever you do, don't let Numbuh 362 know about this."

"It will, and I won't", Georgette managed to squeeze out her arms as she pushed Kimberly off of her. "I promise."

Kimberly looked as if she was about to say more words of gratitude, when suddenly the girls heard someone shout, "Numbuh 202! We need you with here with the wrench again!"

With that, Kimberly grabbed her wrench up from the floor and ran off to the voice.

Georgette then left the lab back to the room she had been in before. She turned to Patton, still breathing through the bag, ignoring Georgette's presence.

Patton, she said slowly as she looked to her fellow operative.

"It's gone. S-Snowy's gone" _,_ Patton said in between hiccups.

Georgette was about to speak again until Patton stood up and cried out, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

Patton suddenly grabbed Georgette as he started to cling onto her jacket, crying into her chest in complete ruins.

"You can start by getting off me", Georgette pushed Patton off onto the floor below. "You're getting stains all over my favorite jacket."

She dusted off her jacket, although it still had semi-dry stains, before looking back to Patton who was visibly shaking.

"Next, pull yourself together. The Snowy WILL be found!"

"B-But i lost it…", Patton stuttered in between hiccups. "I left for-for just a minute….i just...I..i..i..."

"PATTON! Would you snap out of it?!" Then without warning, Georgette did what other operatives and cadets alike, would have considered the impossible.

Patton, in the middle of his blabbering, had suddenly felt a large sting of pain against his cheek. He winced as he saw Georgette shake her gloves hand, as if it was in as much pain as his face was. He froze for a moment, completely speechless from the slap.

Georgette looked him in the eyes as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "We are going to find the SNOWY. it WILL be back here if the Kids Next Door has anything to say about it."

Patton quietly nodded, as if he was afraid to say anything. Georgette then continued, "Now I think I have a good idea on who could've taken it. Have you ever heard of the Slum-brrr?"

Suddenly Patton stopped shaking and just stared at her.

A moment of rare silence seemed to echo in the base. "The Slum-brrr" _,_ Patton growled in fury. "I should've known he was behind this."

He suddenly stood up, forcing Georgette to let go of her grip on his shoulders. He started to walk off with his signature air of determination and confidence back into his office and closed the door. Georgette and 9-Film both stared at each other waiting, both in shock and and confusion at Patton's sudden mood change.

Suddenly, Numbuh 60 came back out, his hair brushed back to its usual neat fwoosh, and he was wearing his signature outfit. He walked off, almost ignoring 10 and 9-Film. Georgette rushed off towards him as 9-Film stood there. She then shrugged and continued reading her magazine, clearly disinterested in wherever those 2 were going.

* * *

"Where are you going?" _,_ Georgette asked, following Patton.

"I'm gonna go find him and get Snowy back", Patton said angrily.

The 2 stopped at an empty part of the base, with the exception of a panel of buttons. Patton pressed one, and suddenly a large circular hole opened up at the top of the ceiling. He then continued walking as it opened and stopped right under it. He was about to pull on the string on his backpack before Georgette said,

"Wait!"

Patton stopped and looked at her, slightly peeved.

"What", he impatiently asked.

"You can't just go fight him all of a sudden."

"Of course I can", he argued as he reached for his string again.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't just suddenly leave like this. You have no weapons, no tracker to where he is, no possible way to gain contact if something goes wrong, heck, just moments ago you were still wearing your pajamas."

Numbuh 60 suddenly thought to himself as his gloved hand moved away from his backpack. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Georgette was right.

He looked back at Georgette who suddenly, almost out of nowhere, pulled out a SPICER and a GUMZOOKA. She tossed Patton the SPICER, and he happily caught it. He looked like he was about to reach for his backpack again, when Georgette suddenly said, _I'm going with you._

"What" _,_ Patton asked in shock. "You are?"

"Of course I am" _,_ Georgette said smiling. "Can you see the headlines? Numbuh 10, leader of Sector L, helps to bring the SNOWY back to the rightful Kids Next Door hands. I'll be able to review a story about myself. Imagine, me in my news chair and on the huge screen, blasts a giant picture of ME! It'll be big!"

Patton rolled his eyes as he heard her talking and sighed. "Of course."

"Besides, somebody's gotta look out for you" _,_ Georgette added on. She was then met with Patton giving her a strange look of confusion and insult.

"Hey, just a minute ago, you were busy crying on the floor. Somebody's gotta be there to keep you from having another breakdown like that", Georgette defended.

"Georgette, I'm not gonna have another breakdown. I'm perfectly fine."

"What would happen if it turned out you're too late and the SNOWY accidentally got destroyed?"

Patton gasped and paled, almost dropping the SPICER, and looked as if he was about to start bawling at just the thought. He sniffed and suddenly looked over at Georgette, who was smirking.

"Yeah" _,_ she said, having made up her mind. "That settles it. I'm going with you and that's final."

Patton looked like he was about to argue, but decided against it. Georgette was very similar to her cousin Nigel like that; once she got an idea, she would become very stubborn and would not give up on what she believed on.

"Fine" _,_ he grumbled, accepting his new mission partner.

"Great. Now come on Patton" _,_ Georgette said as she walked by Patton's side. "We've got a SNOWY to catch."

She then pulled on the string on his orange backpack, and suddenly a rocket shot up enveloping the 2 kids, slightly squishing them together by the sides.

"TO SNOWY!" _,_ Patton shouted and with that the rocket shot up blasting through the icy ceiling above and the 2 kids were off.

* * *

 **Second time writing Georgette. It's pretty fun, hopefully I kept her in character. Let me know if there was something about her I accidentally got wrong.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Reviews are always appreciated : )**


End file.
